


Archie's vest

by Terfle



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, Ugly Sweaters, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: How Archibald's vest came to be





	Archie's vest

He searched around the lost property box for something suitably ugly. Or something just not him. He picked up item after item, judging if each piece was worthy of an Archibald. For Detective Inspector Jack Robinson was on a mission. He needed to transform into an Archibald. Finally, his searching hands found something soft at the bottom of the pile. He pulled it out and looked at it in slight horror. Soft it was. But ridiculously ugly. This was the one. Some poor sod had lost it on purpose. Jack wouldn’t wear it but Archibald would. It was cream coloured with red galloping things in horizontal stripes across it. It was obviously knitted by his half blind grandmother. Archibald was a sentimental man.

He grabbed the offending vest and went to the lavatory where he washed it in the sink with a little of the regulation soap bar. Draping it over a rail to dry, he left it to go back to his office and plan his next move. He had plans for that vest.

And lo, Archibald was born.


End file.
